KOKORO
by Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic
Summary: Seorang ilmuwan menciptakan robot manusia. Namun, saat robot itu belum mengerti perasaan sepenuh nya, ilmuwan itu meninggal. Dan pada suatu hari, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang datang ke rumah itu, bagaimana nasib robot itu? EXO fic!


**Title : ****KOKORO**

**Cast :**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M)**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M)**

**Park Chanyeol (EXO-K)**

**And Other...**

**Genre : ****Friendship(maybe), Sad(diusahakan'-'b)**

**Rated : T**

**Author : ****Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**KOKORO**

**.**

**Disclainmer : EXO (ChenMin) ɷ SM • KOKORO [sedikit karangan nya Rin Rin] ɷ Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**.**

_**Summary**_** :**** Seorang ilmuwan menciptakan robot manusia. Namun, saat robot itu belum mengerti perasaan sepenuh nya, ilmuwan itu meninggal. Dan pada suatu hari, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang datang ke rumah itu, bagaimana nasib robot itu? EXO fic!**

**.**

**WARNING! **_**TYPO**_** BEREDAR DIMANA-MANA! RIN RIN MASIH PEMULA! HARAP DI MAKLUMI!**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Terinspirasi dari video Vocaloid XD Kagamine Ren- Kokoro!**

**Rin Rin suka banget sama lagu ini~~ tersentuh~~ ~**

**Oke, tanpa banyak bacot..**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**RIN RIN SARANIN, SAMBIL DENGER LAGU KAGAMINE REN – KOKORO ;)**

Author P.O.V

"YAK! MENYEBALKAN!" keluh Chanyeol, ia sudah mencoba memukul bola yang di lemparkan oleh Kris kepada nnya.

"Strike 9, hahaha.. memang ada strike 9" kekeh Luhan, ia melempar kembali bola kepada Kris.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol? Kau harus mencoba nya sampai jutaan kali, baru bisa memukul bola yang ku lempar" ejek Kris, di belakang nya ada Tao yang duduk di atas rumput dan Sehun yang mencari tempat untuk mendapatkan bola.

"Aaahk! Tidak! Aku pasti bisa!" elak Chanyeol, ia kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul menggunakan stik kayu.

Kris tersenyum mengejek, mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu melempar.

TAK

"Yak! PARK CHANYEOL BISA!" seru Chanyeol tanpa melihat bola yang ia pukul mendarat dimana.

"Aah.. Aah.. TIDAK! AAKH! CHANYEOL HYUNG!" pekik Sehun, ia mencoba menangkap bola yang di pukul Chanyeol, namun malah mendarat di rumah besar yang sepi.

"Aduh... Chanyeol… kau..." keluh Kris, mendengar laporan dari Sehun.

"Lalu.. aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol, ia melirik ke Luhan yang ada di belakang nya.

"Kau ambil, kau kan yang memukul nya sampai ke sana" jawab Luhan menunjuk rumah tua itu.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Luhan hyung, Chanyeol, kau ambil" ujar Kris mendekati kedua namja yang berbeda tinggi itu #dihajarLuhan#

"Aahk.. yang benar saja.." keluh Chanyeol.

**ͼ**** KOKORO ****ͽ**

Chanyeol melihat kedalam pagar yang menjulang tinggi. Luar nya hutan, dan dalam nya lagi, ada rumah yang tua dan besar. Cukup terpencil.

Chanyeol memeriksa pagar itu, apakah terkunci? Dan benar saja sesuai perkiraan Chanyeol, pagar terkunci. Chanyeol mencoba mencari jalan masuk lain, berjalan-jalan di sekitar depan pagar.

"Dimana… jalan masuk selain pintu depan…" guman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat atas tembok, banyak pagar yang tajam di sana, tidak mungkin memanjat. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol melihat ke bawah, dan… menemukan lubang yang cukup untuk memuat(?) tubuh nya untuk masuk.

"Masuk sini saja" guman Chanyeol, ia berjongkok dan merangkak masuk.

"Waah… gelap…" Chanyeol melihat sekeliling, banyak pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol, ia terus masuk ke dalam dan akhir nya sampai ke halaman rumah itu.

"Ah! Aku menemukan nya!" ucap Chanyeol girang, berlari menuju tempat santai kecil, karena disana lah bola yang ia lempar.

Tapi gerakan terhenti untuk mengambil bola, ia melihat seseorang menundukkan kepala nya sambil menutup mata, duduk dengan tenang.

Dan tiba-tiba, kejadian masa lalu datang entah dari mana(?)

**Flashback**

Dulu langit masih seperti ini, di dalam rumah tua itu terdapat namja yang melihat keindahan alam. Ia mempunya rencana untuk membuat robot manusia.

"Yang kubutuhan adalah kerangka" desis namja itu, ia meletakkan kerangka yang kuat sama seperti kerangka manusia dengan beberapa kabel di sana. Tapi tengkorak masih belum melekat di sana.

"Sekarang waktu nya membuat tengkorak" girang namja itu, ia segera berkutat dengan alat-alat nya, dan setelah selesai, ia meletakkan tengkorak di atas kerangka, dan ditambakan pipa dan sendi dari besi untuk mempermudah ia bergerak.

Berminggu-minggu, namja yang mempunyai gelar ilmuwan bernama Kim Jong Dae terus membuat robot manusia, dan untuk menyempurnakan robot manusia, ia menciptakan benda yang seperti hati manusia.

"Selesai… tinggal dihidupkan.." ujar Jong Dae, ia menekan beberapa tombol, lalu duduk di sebelah robot itu.

Tak lama kemudian, robot itu membuka mata, lalu menatap bingung namja yang di sebelah nya.

"K.. kau… siapa?" tanya robot itu hati-hati.

Jong Dae tersenyum, lalu menggemgam tangan robot itu dengan hangat.

"Aku pencipta mu, nama mu Kim Min Seok, tak usah canggung…" jawab Jong Dae dengan lembut.

"Pen.. cip.. ta.." desis Min Seok pelan, ia menatap sekeliling, labolatorium.

"Kita… dimana?" tanya Min Seok.

"Labolatorium ku, ini tempat kau lahir" jawab Jong Dae, ia berdiri lalu melepas jas dan kaos tangan nya.

"Min Seok, ada yang ingin kuajarkan untuk mu, ikut lah dengan ku" ajak Jong Dae.

Min Seok mengangguk, mencoba berdiri dengan hati-hati. Setelah berhasil, ia mencoba berjalan mendekati Jong Dae.

"Bagus, gerakkan kaki mu bergantian, Min Seok" jelas Jong Dae, merentangkan tangan nya mencoba menangkap Min Seok jika terjatuh.

Min Seok terdiam sesaat, lalu menggerakkan kaki nya bergantian, menahan keseimbangan dengan benar.

"Ak.. aku… bisa…" girang Min Seok masih dengan wajah datar nya.

Jong Dae tersenyum, "Kau senang sekali, Min Seok"

Min Seok mengeryit bingung, "Senang? Apa itu?" tanya nya.

"Senang… adalah disaat kau merasakan sebuah keberhasilan, seperti sekarang, kau berhasil berjalan" jawab Jong Dae.

"Se.. nang…" guman Min Seok dalam.

"Ayo Min Seok, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu kepada mu" ajak Jong Dae, ia menggemgam tangan Min Seok.

"Ayo…" balas Min Seok.

**ͼ**** KOKORO ****ͽ**

"Pegang ini.." ujar Jong Dae, memberikan sangkar burung kepada Min Seok.

"Apa.. ini?" tanya Min Seok.

"Yang ada di dalam sini adalah hewan, bisa di bilan hewan ini adalah burung" jawab Jong Dae.

"Burung… apa ini di ciptakan oleh mu?" tanya Min Seok.

Jong Dae terkekeh, lalu mengusap rambut Min Seok, "Bukan… yang menciptakan burung adalah yang menciptakan diri ku dan alam ini" jawab Jong Dae.

"Lalu… benda keras ini?" tanya Min Seok, memegang sangar burung.

"Itu adalah tempat burung ini, namun… tempat sebenar nya burung ini adalah di luar sana, alam bebas" jawab Jong Dae, melihat pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi rumah besar nya.

"Kalau begitu… kita lepaskan saja" jawab Min Seok.

Jong Dae tersenyum, lalu melangkah keluar diikuti Min Seok yang masih bingung dengan tingkah Jong Dae.

"Waah… luas sekali…" puji Min Seok, melihat ke luar sana.

"Nde… kau bisa melepaskan nya sekarang…" ujar Jong Dae.

"Tapi…," Min Seok beralih ke Jong Dae, "apa dia akan kembali lagi?"

"Iya…," jawab Jong Dae, "jika kau peduli dengan nya…"

Dan akhirnya, Min Seok melepas burung itu ke alam bebas. Tapi Min Seok yakin, burung, makhluk kedua yang ia kenal sesudah pencipta nya akan kembali pada nya.

Berbulan-bulan sudah, saat Min Seok diciptakan, Jong Dae mencoba mengajarkan perasaan manusia kepada Min Seok secara berlahan, jika terburu-buru, khawatir ciptaan nya ini akan gagal. Namun, pada 15 bulan setelah Min Seok di ciptakan, Jong Dae jatuh sakit, terbaring di tempat tidur terus, membuat Min Seok sedikit khawatir kepada Jong Dae. Tapi jujur saja, Min Seok bingung apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Jong… Dae…" panggil Min Seok, ia memeras kain lalu menempelkan nya kembali ke kening Jong Dae.

"N.. nde? Waeyo Min Seok?" tanya Jong Dae, suara nya melemah.

"Kau… kenapa?" tanya Min Seok.

Jong Dae menghela nafas, ia memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu menatap Min Seok, "Aku… sakit"

"Sakit itu apa?" tanya Min Seok, tetap menatap Jong Dae.

"Sakit.. di mana kau merasakan tidak enak pada badan mu, apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang lain?" tanya Jong Dae.

Min Seok mengangguk, "Nde… aku bingung… aku takut kehilangan mu… aku takut kau tidak ada lagi di samping ku…" jawab Min Seok.

Jong Dae terdiam sebentar, lalu membuka mulut nya untuk menjawab, "Kau khawatir"

"Kha.. watir? Apa itu perasaan ku sekarang? Berarti.. aku khawatir kepada mu, Jong Dae…" ujar Min Seok polos.

Jong Dae terkekeh, lalu kembali mengusap surai lembut Min Seok, "Aku juga khawatir tidak ada di samping mu lagi, Min Seok… masih banyak yang belum kau ketahui…" ujar Jong Dae.

Tangan Jong Dae merayap ke meja kecil, mengambil buku yang cukup tebal. Dan menyerahkan nya kepada Min Seok.

"Baca ini, kau akan tahu semua perasaan manusia" ucap Jong Dae.

"Manusia.. bukan kah aku manusia?" tanya Min Seok polos.

Jong Dae tersenyum sebentar, "Kau… adalah robot manusia…"

"M.. mwo? Tapi aku tetap bagian manusia kan?" tanya Min Seok.

"Nde… kau akan menjadi manusia jika memahami semua perasaan manusia…" jawab Jong Dae.

"Jinjja?" tanya Min Seok berbinar.

"Nde… aku yakin itu…" jawab Jong Dae.

Min Seok mengambil buku yang diberikan Jong Dae berbinar, tanpa sadar… Jong Dae sudah menutup mata nya sambil tersenyum.

**ͼ**** KOKORO ****ͽ**

Min Seok terdiam di depan makam Jong Dae, tatapan mata nya menjadi kosong. Buku yang diberikan Jong Dae melekat para tangan nya. Orang yang selalu berada di samping nya… pergi ke sang pencipta…

"Jong… Dae…" desis Min Seok, ia langsung berbalik dan kembali ke rumah. Menyendiri di sana.

Pada malam hari, Min Seok terduduk di kursi dekat jendela. Hanya itu yang ada di sana, dengan karpet merah bermotif bunga indah di sana. Jendela yang tidak menggunakan penutup menjadikan cahaya bulan masuk.

Min Seok melirik sedikit ke belakang, lalu tatapan nya menandakan kesepian, walau dia belum tahu apa itu kesepian, buku yang di berikan Jong Dae tergeletak 2 meter dari nya. Min Seok melihat ke meja yang tidak jauh dari nya, terbesit bayangan Jong Dae tengah mengerjakan tugas nya, ia memberikan kopi kepada Jong Dae. Membuat Min Seok makin merindukan tawa Jong Dae, senyum Jong Dae, nasehat Jong Dae. Sungguh, ia merindukan pencipta nya itu.

Sangkar burung menggelinding menghampiri Min Seok, dan langsung saja Min Seok berdiri, menghampiri sangkar burung itu, ia mengambil sangkar burung itu, tatapan nya kembali kosong, terbesit banyangan ia memberikan makan kepada burung itu. Dan Jong Dae langsung menghampiri nya, menepuk bahu nya, dan Min Seok langsung berdiri, menggemgam tangan Jong Dae.

Min Seok tertunduk di depan jendela, ingin berteriak, mengeluar kan rasa sesak di dada nya. tanpa ia sadari, ia mengeluar kan air mata. Ia menghampiri kursi yang tidak jauh dari nya, memegang belakang kursi dengan lemah, tertunduk lagi, ia benar-benar merindukan Jong Dae…

Kepala Min Seok terangkat, tangan di depan dada nya, mengepal dengan kuat, mata nya mengecil, "Pencipta Jong Dae… kenapa… kenapa kau mengambil Jong Dae?" pekik Min Seok.

Malam itu, di rumah besar nan sepi itu, hanya terdengar isakan sang robot manusia yang kesepian.

Pagi hari nya, Min Seok sudah berada di luar rumah, berdiri dengan kaki saling mengait dan tangan di belakang, memperhatikan burung nya yang terbang menjauh, walau sempat menghampiri Min Seok. Melepas rindu kepada makhluk kedua yang ia kenal.

Min Seok memejamkan mata, mengingat masa lalu nya dengan Jong Dae. Sungguh menyenangkan, di mulai dari mengenal hewan yang bernama burung, belajar memahami rasa manusia, menemani Jong Dae membuat riset, dan sebagai nya. air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata nya.

"Jong Dae… aku rindu pada mu… kapan kau mengajarkan perasaan manusia kepada ku… aku ingin menjadi manusia seperti mu…" guman Min Seok. Min Seok berbalik, kembali ke rumah untuk mencari kegiatan yang pasti nya… tetap membuat nya kesepian.

Terdiam di depan jendela…

Memainkan boneka di sudut karpet merah bermotif bunga yang indah…

Terdiam di tengah-tengah karpet merah itu, menumpukan kepala nya di lutut nya.

'_Min Seok… ayo kita bermain'_

"Jong Dae!" pekik Min Seok senang, ia membalik kan tubuh nya, bayangan Jong Dae memang ada, namun… kembali menghilang.

"Tidak ada…" desis Min Seok, raut muka nya kembali sedih.

Terbesit lagi bayangan di mana ia baru dihidupkan, tangan hangat Jong Dae menggemgam tangan nya, ia sangat ketakutan saat itu. Namun… ia semakin hangat.

"Jong Dae… hangat…" desis Min Seok, ia menggemgam tangan yang saat itu di genggam oleh Jong Dae.

'_Nde… kau akan menjadi manusia jika memahami semua perasaan manusia…'_

Min Seok teringat kata-kata Jong Dae, ia langsung mencari buku yang diberikan Jong Dae kepada nya. setelah menemukan nya, ia membaca seluruh nya dengan pelan, walau ia robot, tapi tidak ada kemampuan khusus di dalam nya, karena ia adalah robot yang akan menjadi manusia. Itulah pikiran Min Seok. Walau sebenar nya ia menjadi manusia, tetap saja ia robot, tapi Min Seok tidak mengerti hal itu.

"Kecewa… apa aku kecewa karena Jong Dae meninggalkan ku?" desis Min Seok, melihat tulisan tangan Jong Dae tentang maksud kecewa.

"Kesepian… apa aku kesepian karena tidak ada siapapun di dekat ku?" desis Min Seok lagi. Ia terus menggumankan kata-kata yang mengekspresikan diri nya sekarang.

Setelah semua nya sudah selesai di baca dan di pahami oleh Min Seok, ia keluar rumah, berdiri di belakang bangunan kecil, ia bersenandung kecil, namun lama-kelamaan, senandung itu berubah menjadi nyanyian.

"Gomawo… Gomawo… Gomawo… Gomawo… Gomawo… telah menemani ku… Gomawo… Gomawo… Gomawo… Gomawo… telah membuat ku mengerti… Gomawo… Gomawo… Gomawo… Gomawo… Gomawo… telah membuat ku seperti ini… Gomawo… Gomawo… Gomawo… Gomawo… Gomawo… telah menyalurkan cinta mu… Gomawo… Gomawo… Gomawo… Gomawo… Gomawo…" nyanyian Min Seok terus berlanjut, ia sudah mengerti sekarang. Sekarang… ia telah menjadi manusia… robot.

Malam hari nya, ia membuka kertas yang ada di paling belakang buku yang di berikan Jong Dae. Cara membuat robot manusia seperti diri nya. Min Seok mencoba memahami nya, walau sulit, ia akan usahakan, kata-kata terakhir Jong Dae di buku itu…

'_Kau tidak akan pernah kesepian Min Seok… jika kau selalu berusaha…'_

Beberapa minggu kemudian, robot kecil manusia telah selesai, hanya tinggal di hidupkan, Min Seok telah membuat nya untuk menganggap diri nya adalah kakak nya.

TIIIIT

Mata robot itu membuka, raut kegembiraan langsung tercetak. Ya, Min Seok telah membuat ia mengerti perasaan manusia, tanpa harus seperti nya. dan langsung saja robot itu memeluk Min Seok.

"Byun Baekhyun… kau adik ku~~" ujar Min Seok membalas adik nya itu.

**Flashback OFF**

Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempat nya, mengamati manusia yang duduk dengan tenang di sana. Namun penglihatan nya kini terarah kepada sosok kecil yang mengamatinya takut. Namun ia langsung senang saat Chanyeol melemparkan senyum happy virus nya dan melambaikan tangan.

"Halo adik manis~~" sapa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung berlari pelan menuju Chanyeol, dan tanpa di sadari kedua nya, manusia yang duduk tenang itu membuka mata nya, menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memberikan bola kepada Chanyeol.

"Ini kak~~" ucap Baekhyun manis, dan Chanyeol menerima nya dengan senang.

Min Seok berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, menatap dua sejoli di depan nya, tersenyum senang.

Keesokan hari nya…

"Teman-teman! Kita bermain ke rumah itu saja!" seru Chanyeol, menunjuk rumah tempat yang kemarin ia datangi.

"MWO? Kau bercanda?" pekik Kris.

"Wah? Aku penasaran dengan rumah itu! Ayo!" seru Luhan semangat.

"Aku juga! Ku dengar halaman nya luas sekali, kita bisa bermain di sana!" lanjut Sehun.

"Tao juga mau mencoba ke sana!" ucap Tao berbinar.

"Eh? Baby Tao, benar kau mau kesana?" tanya Kris kaget.

"Ngg…" jawab Tao semangat, "sebenar nya Tao penasaran dengan rumah itu!" seru Tao gembira.

Chanyeol memekik senang, 4 lawan 1, jadi pengikut Chanyeol lah yang menang.

"Ayo semua nya! Baekhyun sudah menunggu di pintu masuk!" ujar Chanyeol yang langsung berlari.

"Baekhyun… nugu?" tanya Kris, namun tidak dijawab oleh yang lain, semua nya mengikuti Chanyeol dengan semangat juga.

"Hhh… seperti nya aku harus ikut…" desis Kris pasrah.

**ͼ**** KOKORO ****ͽ**

"Ayo semua nya masuk!" seru Chanyeol di lubang kecil yang dulu ia masuki.

"Aku masuk duluan!" seru Sehun, ia langsung merangkak ke dalam.

"TaoTao juga ikut!" seru Tao, ia mengikuti Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu masuk.

Baekhyun yang ada di sebelah Chanyeol juga ikut berseru, membuat Luhan yang awal nya masu masuk menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"Halo Baekhyun… aku Luhan…" sapa Luhan lembut.

"Aku Baekhyun, salam kenal Luhan!" balas Baekhyun semangat.

"Chanyeol, apa benar kau mau masuk?" tanya Kris kurang yakin, menghampiri ketiga manusia—dan robot yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Tentu! Kau juga masuk, Kris!" jawab Chanyeol mempersilahkan Kris masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Haah.. baiklah… "desah Kris berat.

.

.

"Ayo Baekhyun! Lempar!" seru Chanyeol, ia berada di belakang Kris yang tengak bersiap-siap memukul bola.

"Oke~~" jawab Baekhyun manis, ia menyiapkan ancang-ancang dan melemparnya dengan kencang.

DUAK

BRUK

"HAHAHA! Chanyeol hyung kalah dengan anak kecil!" ejek Sehun, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan Luhan.

"Hey.. aku belum tau kalau ia akan memukul, jadi kau yang kena pukul nya Chanyeol…" sindir Kris.

"AAKH! Terserah!" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Ayo Kris ge! Chan ge! Sehun! Luhan ge!" seru Tao melompat-lompat.

Di sebelah nya, ada Min Seok yang memperhatikan tamu pertama dalam hidup nya. ia senang, setidak nya.. Baekhyun tidak kesepian lagi… dan diri nya…

'Jong Dae… kita sudah punya teman… terima kasih…' guman Min Seok

**| END |**

YEAH! PUBLIS 2 FF DALAM 1 HARI! o9

Walau FF pertama ancur lebur -_-

HUEE~~ MIANHAE Chen oppa~~ kau harus meninggal~~ QAQ

Xiu Min oppa juga harus kesepian~~ TTATT

Oke, maaf kalo nggak sad banget. Masalah nya, ini terinspirasi dari video Vocaloid yang judul nya Kagamine Ren – KOKORO

SEDIH BANGET LOOH! QAQ

Oke, akhir kata, Review please~~ #bbuingbarengXiuMin


End file.
